<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silencing the Inner Critic by EighthSpan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312178">Silencing the Inner Critic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan'>EighthSpan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Trying For A Baby, Vanilla, Wholesome, overcoming doubts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been over for some time, but peace brings worries of its own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silencing the Inner Critic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Working studiously in his office, a silver-haired man reached for the stack of papers, withdrawing another of the tedious forms, eyes glancing over the lines. He had many more papers to examine, and tempted as he was to skip to the end, he read carefully, taking caution to read the fine print. Diplomatic requests, mission reports, and confidential orders - procedure needed to be upheld for all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was the one who had standardized such procedure, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with the paper's contents, the man nodded, scribbling his signature onto the form and moving it to another stack. Pausing to stretch, he stifled a yawn and rubbed the dark circles under his eyes as two sharp raps came from the heavy wooden door of his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fortuitous timing," he mumbled to himself. "Enter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open, revealing a man and a woman, each a familiar face. The tall woman strode inside first, offering a cheery smile as her long, rose-colored hair flowed behind her. Her gruff-looking companion followed after her, offering the barest minimum of what could be considered a polite nod before closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Good evening, Grandmaster," the woman said, smiling playfully. "But my, you truly have become the picture of a statesman, Robin. How very </span><em><span>official</span></em> <span>you sound, now. Have you been practicing?"</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all," Robin lied, for of course he felt the need to perfect his disinterested stare, to practice voicing commands with quiet authority. Maintaining auras of mystery or intimidation were tremendously useful to him, especially when training green subordinates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting the mask of professionalism slip, Robin relaxed his posture, offering a welcoming smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cherche, Lon'Qu," he greeted, nodding to the woman and man in turn. "Good to see you both. Did you need something from me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not particularly," Lon'Qu said. "Hopefully we're not interrupting anything important."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing that can't wait," Robin shrugged. "Just wrapping up the day with a particularly uninteresting batch of paperwork. I welcome the distraction, frankly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We simply wished to talk with you for a spell," Cherche nodded. "You see, we have some rather significant - albeit expected - news to share, and thought to tell you personally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Robin cocked his head, interested, though he had a suspicion he already knew what they would tell him. "Do tell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're moving to Valm," Lon'Qu said plainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Roseanne, to be more precise," Cherche interjected. "I'm sure I need not remind </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people, but my liegelord Virion has finally summoned me back to my homeland."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I figured that was going to happen sooner or later," Robin nodded. "He went ahead of you in order to set about stabilizing the country, no? I take it progress has been...less than ideal, given the people's current impressions of him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed," Cherche sighed. "You and I know him as a bumbling, if well-meaning man, but the commonfolk of Roseanne have known naught but a traitorous lord who fled after putting up a token defense to Walhart's menace. To say his reputation is in tatters would be somewhat of an understatement, and t'would require a seamstress of masterful skill to stitch the shreds back together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," Robin nodded. "If Roseanne's greatest knight and a hero of the war were to champion his cause, it would lend credence to his reputation. I am a bit surprised he waited this long to summon you back, though perhaps he felt it would be too suspicious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T'was never my dream to be called Roseanne's greatest knight, though I thank you for your flattery all the same," Cherche smiled. "I hope one day to relinquish the arms and armor of war, but if they are needed to secure our nation even in times of peace, then I shall wear them for as long as I am needed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naturally, I expect your betrothed will be accompanying you," Robin said, looking to Lon'Qu. "What about you? Not intending to trade your sword for a plowshare, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perish the thought," Lon'Qu scoffed. "I've had a sword by my side for so long, I'd feel naked without one. Nay, I will always be an instrument of battle. I expect I'll assist Roseanne in rebuilding her military might."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd expect they'll be glad to have such a skilled blademaster," Robin nodded. "Just as I imagine Khan Basilio will be cursing his fortune to lose his champion."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've already expressed my intentions to the old dastard," Lon'Qu sighed. "I'd go whether he wanted me to or not, but...he just laughed and slapped me on the back. Said he understood, though I was welcome back on the bloodsands any time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I imagine trading the biting chill of Ferox for the sunny grasslands of Valm will be quite a change," Robin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The weather is of little concern to me," Lon'Qu shrugged. "Though Ferox is the only place that has even truly felt even slightly like a home to me, from what Cherche tells me, I think Roseanne could become that...eventually."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of which," Cherche started, "once we're settled in reasonably well, we'll have to have a proper Roseanne ceremony, to officiate our marriage."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A humble one," Lon'Qu grimaced, shifting his posture. "You said."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A humble one indeed," Cherche laughed. "I am no Maribelle. Merely family, friends, fine clothing and a hearty meal. But if you thought I would be satisfied with exchanging a few vows in a drafty tent, orchestrated by a war cleric on a muddy battlefield, you are sorely mistaken, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You helped slay a god, if you recall," Robin laughed. "I think you'll survive your own wedding, my friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see," Lon'Qu sighed. In the past, Robin would have thought the man grimly resigning himself to his fate. But a hint of a smile cracked through the facade, and the normally stoic swordsman couldn't resist chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On an unrelated note, I heard that Ylisse's dear monarchs are expecting another child," Cherche said. "Have you heard from them lately?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heard from them?" Robin laughed. "Lest you forget, I am a royal adviser as much as I am tactician or spymaster. Hardly a day goes by that Chrom doesn't bend my ear to his lately gripes about insufferable nobles or the woes of life in the royal court. You'd think the man would be less inclined to nerves, seeing as this is his second child, though I suppose he simply wants to be the best father that he can be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Given that we've all seen the consequences of what poor or absent parenting can result in, I can't really blame him." Cherche said. "All of our time-displaced progeny have suffered greatly, though some hide it better than others. On a happier note, Gerome has chosen to remain in Ylisse. Working for you, if I understand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye," Robin nodded. "Well, sort of. Gerome is a brilliant young man, with a cool disposition. I'd love to poach him for my new department...but he's not completely interested. Instead, I proposed another task for him - ecological research."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lon'Qu asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The study and analysis of our land's natural habitats and the creatures that live in them," Robin explained. "Particularly, I proposed to him the question of wyverns living on our continent. No wyvern populations exist here, and are exclusive to Valm and some of the smaller islands that surround her. Would then, it be possible to establish a population here, on the eastern continent? If such a thing were possible, adding a wyvern contingent to our aerial forces could be quite valuable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Freezing Ferox is out of the question," Cherche answered immediately, tapping a finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Ylisse is likely temperate enough to accommodate their tastes, and there's certainly enough wild game to sustain their hunting grounds along the larger forests. Though Ylisse somewhat lacks for mountain ranges for them to nest in. Plegia, on the other hand, would be plenty warm and mountainous, though would lack food sources..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He had similar conclusions," Robin nodded. "Needless to say, he was intrigued by the prospect, and accepted. It's simply a side project of mine, for the moment, but I hope to eventually distribute enough resources to establish a department for mapping and protecting our natural resources."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see why he finds that appealing," Lon'Qu said. "Conserving and protecting nature...that sounds like Gerome."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I could ask a more personal question," Robin began, "how do the two of you view Gerome? Do you consider him your son?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cherche and Lon'Qu looked at each other, considering Robin's words for a moment before turning to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"I don't consider him </span><em><span>my</span></em> <span>son," Cherche replied. "He is the child of someone I could have been. I am not that person, but there is an...undeniable connection between us."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't pretend to understand the time travel nonsense," Lon'Qu nodded, "but I can tell the boy feels torn around us. Angry? Grateful? Both at the same time, I think. Images of his late parents that tug at his heart...and that brings up all sorts of memories. I imagine it hurts."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was quite distant when we first met," Cherche said, smiling wistfully. "Though he has opened up more, over time. Our relationship is not that of parent and child, but no longer that of battlefield comrades. It's..." Cherche trailed off, searching for the right words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not really sure what it is," she sighed. "But it's something real. Something positive. What about you and Morgan?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"My thoughts are much the same as yours," Robin nodded. "When she first arrived, she called me 'Father', seeing as her memory was damaged, she really thought I was </span><em><span>her</span></em> <span>father. From her own world, her own time. Now that we all know what the truth is, Cordelia and I don't see her as our daughter, but some kind of...close family relative? Like a niece of some nonexistent sibling, or something like that. She may not be our child, but we care for her strongly, and will always be there for her."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She works for you, doesn't she?" Lon'Qu prompted. "If the girl has a head for administration as much as she does for tactics and strategy, I imagine that must take an immense burden off of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She certainly does," Robin said, sighing in relief. "Honestly, she's a godssend. Establishing your own department of government, let alone an intelligence one, is no easy feat. Without her, the office of 'Grandmaster' would be considerably more symbolic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"How wonderful! It sounds like a good fit for her," Cherche smiled, before clearing her throat. "But Robin, if I may ask </span><em><span>you</span></em> <span>a more personal question...do you and dear Cordelia plan on starting a family within our own timeline?"</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin blinked, momentarily taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it," he explained. "During the war, we got used to taking...err, precautions. Couldn't risk taking her out of the war because of a pregnancy, so it became something we got used to avoiding. Now that the war is over...I guess we haven't thought about getting out of that rhythm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," Cherche nodded. "Forgive me if that was prying too much. It's simply that many of our former comrades have started relationships and families of their own, and it is something that has been on my mind of late."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The worries of peacetime, eh?" Lon'Qu shrugged. "They require a different kind of courage..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio chatted for a while longer before finally parting ways for the evening. Promising to come see them off with it was finally time for them to leave Ylisse , Robin bundled together the last of his paperwork, leaving it for another day, and heading home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His home was a humble-enough manor near the edge of the city walls, amid a small field of grass and oak trees. The entire building had been built for him - a pension, of sorts. Upon his return from Grima's defeat, Robin had initially declined Chrom's offer of compensatory wealth and titles - a boon he had no desire for. Later, however, it occurred to him that a comfortable home for himself and his new wife seemed a suitable reward. And so Ylisse's architects had set about cutting the grass, setting the stones and raising the planks, constructing the manor in merely two months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin smiled at the small garden outside the front door as he passed, an unexpected passion project his wife had developed, now that she had some free time. It was a beautiful home, really. He wondered what Virion would think - probably suggest Robin commission a statue in his own image, or some such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Far too ostentatious," Robin muttered, unlocking the door and allowing himself inside. "Perhaps a portrait..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that you, dear?" a woman's voice from the kitchen asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Regrettably not," Robin responded with a sigh, hanging up his coat before ambling into the kitchen. "Just a dashingly handsome intruder who happens to have a key to the front door."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." Cordelia was standing at the kitchen counter, serving something onto a plate, wearing an apron over her casual attire, her lengthy, crimson hair done up in a ponytail so as to stay out of her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A pity," she sighed. "I just finished preparing dinner for my husband. Do let him know if you see him on your way out, stranger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striding up to his wife, Robin slipped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her in for a tender hug, nuzzling his head against hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to do that," he chuckled. "Jests aside, thank you. Today was particularly uneventful and this is an unexpected treat. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can play the doting housewife once in a while," Cordelia smirked, giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was able to leave a little early today, so I picked some choice cuts from the butcher on the way home. Come, I'm sure you're hungry. Get those boots off and sit down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too happy to oblige, Robin complied, enjoying a delicious evening meal with his spouse. They discussed a number of things, from Cordelia's busy, if short day commanding and instructing the current batch of pegasus knight recruits, to the latest news from the rebuilding Plegia, to Cherche and Lon'Qu's earlier visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, but that reminds me," Robin said, nursing a small sip from his glass of wine, "the topic of Chrom and Sumia's pending child was brought up, and they asked me what our own plans were. And it made me realize, well...I hadn't thought about that in quite some time. It was never a risk we could take during the war, but that's behind us now. So, do you have any thoughts on, err...starting a family?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's...rather sudden," Cordelia frowned, circling a finger around the rim of her own glass. Her gaze fell low, not meeting her husband's until she took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In general?" she started, "yes, it's something I'd like. But..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But...?" Robin prompted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Cordelia sighed. "Like you said. It's not something I've thought about recently. The war is over. We both have stable work, and a place to call our own. I'm married to the love of my life, and I know he feels the same about me. Logically, it's about as good as a situation as it gets. But still, I..." she trailed off, head tilting upwards and searching the ceiling for the right words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"There's this lingering doubt," she said after a long pause. "We've seen how wrong it can go. The children from the future, they carried...such grief. And I know it's not </span><em><span>our</span></em> <span>fault. We won. But it makes me stop and think. Bringing a new life into the world...it exposes them to the world's wonders and beauty, yes...but also its suffering. Its inadequacies."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this your inner perfectionist speaking?" Robin asked, cocking his head inquisitively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Perhaps," Cordelia answered. "When I think of the idea of being a mother, I become my harshest critic. Asking myself if I'm really prepared. If I deserve it. If the </span><em><span>child</span></em> <span>deserves it."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No parent is perfect," Robin nodded. "Neither is their child. We mortals are but flawed beings." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that," Cordelia smiled sadly. "Still, my inner doubts are not so easily swayed with logic and reason. So I guess my answer is...I don't know. I need time to think about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Robin nodded. "I won't push you towards a decision either way. But for my part...I think I'd like to. If Morgan and Severa came from such a tormented world and still turned out the way they did...well, I think we'd do quite well for ourselves, in a time of peace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, perhaps," Cordelia said, exhaling sharply. "A pity Morgan remembers nothing of her world. I'd like to hear about this alternate version of myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps it's best she doesn't," Robin smiled. "I know you'd compare yourself against her. Ruthlessly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would no-" Cordelia interjected, before crossing her arms and slumping against her chair. "Well...perhaps you're right. Slightly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Slightly," Robin conceded with a knowing smirk, raising his wine glass to her. "It's as if I understand my wife or something. I suppose we could always ask Severa - whenever she deigns to write a letter with a return address from whatever far-flung adventure she's off on - but I suspect her opinion would be rather biased."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do wonder what that girl is up to," Cordelia frowned. "I hope she's alright."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our little paragon of the battlefield, slayer of Risen champions?" Robin chuckled. "I'm sure she's fine. Regardless, I'll not bring up the topic again until you've had time to reflect."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Cordelia nodded. "Perhaps I should have a chat with Sumia...or my own mother, for that matter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation turned to other directions after that, with the couple discussing the possibility of a trip to Roseanne in the future, or the necessity of hiring another gardener to tend to the plants. Robin and Cordelia both slept soundly that night, worries and reflections pushed away for another day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy palace doors closing behind her with a heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cordelia strode into the throne room, her armor clinking with each step upon the carved marble tiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Grace," Cordelia said, placing one fist over her breastplate and bowing cordially to her nation's queen, who was rising out of her throne with an embarrassed smile upon her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough, Cordelia, enough!" she lamented. "I've told you before, I'll not suffer such formalities from you of all people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T'is part of my responsibilities now," Cordelia countered. "The previous monarch and her Wing Commander had to suffer the same song and dance of etiquette; we are no different. I had thought you would be more accustomed after some two years upon the throne."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Unfortunately not," Sumia frowned. "Well, at the very least, I will not allow such courtesy in private. Court has ended, there are no more nobles or clergy around to gasp and gawk, and I'll not having you </span><em><span>bowing</span></em> <span>to me where it can be avoided, and </span><em><span>yes,</span></em> <span>that is an order."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As her Grace commands," Cordelia acknowledged, the corner of her lip curling upwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sumia sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mayhaps," Cordelia admitted. "One rarely gets the chance to tease royalty without fear of consequences."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, there will be consequences," Sumia smirked. "Come, walk with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter," Sumia shrugged. "Around the courtyard gardens. Somewhere that's not this damned throne room. You're going to be my shield - if any more insufferable nobles turn up, I'll have to politely decline their bleating requests, since my Wing Commander has such an important, pressing matter to discuss with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair enough," Cordelia nodded. "There is something I was hoping to discuss with you, actually."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All the better, then!" Sumia smiled, clasping her hands together joyfully. "Lead on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the queen and her knight were strolling leisurely among immaculately-trimmed hedges and topiaries, multi-tiered fountains and water features bubbling in the background as myriad tiny birds fluttered by, chirping happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations, by the way," Cordelia nodded, "on your second child. I heard just the other day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Sumia beamed. "I would have told you sooner, of course, but responsibilities kept me occupied."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was what I wanted to discuss, actually," Cordelia said. "What's it like? Being a mother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I can't say I have a wealth of experience with proper parenting," Sumia laughed. "Seeing as our own timeline's Lucina has only been walking and talking for a few months now, most of my experience has revolved around feeding her, changing her cloth, and pacifying her fits. Mercifully, the nursemaids can handle most of that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you nervous?" Cordelia asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nervous?" Sumia repeated incredulously, pausing to look at her friend's face, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Hah, me, nervous? Of course! Do you have any idea how many poor flowers I plucked clean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her laughter dying down, Sumia took a deep breath to compose herself. She clasped her hands behind her back, meeting her friend's eyes with quiet strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was terrified, frankly," Sumia admitted. "That my child would be a clumsy oaf like myself. Ditzy, forgetful, unreliable. Thinking of children really makes you focus on the worst aspects of yourself. Honestly, I'm kind of glad that it wasn't entirely my choice. A queen has a responsibility to bear an heir, after all. You wouldn't think so, but I think it took away some of the pressure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But let me guess," Sumia continued. "You're seeing your friends and former comrades starting families of their own, and you're wondering about your own future. Am I wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not wrong," Cordelia smiled sadly. "You know me better than most, It's as you said - you become your harshest critic. I try to reason it away, but there is still such...when I see another woman holding her baby with such pure joy on her face, I feel a pang of longing, and yet...there remains such an unshakable fear, such lingering self-doubt. Would I be a good mother? I have so little experience with children. Would I be able to protect them from our world's evils, while still allowing them to learn about them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Let me save you a great deal of stress," Sumia smiled. "No amount of thinking and self-reflection will bring you to satisfactory conclusion, because the fear and uncertainty you feel is not a rational issue. It is an emotional one. You will never reach a point where you think 'yes, I am completely ready', and people who do are fooling themselves. And Cordelia, the fact that you're thinking about these things now tells me that you are </span><em><span>very</span></em> <span>well equipped to deal with motherhood."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Even so..." Cordelia frowned, her gaze turning out across the gardens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Answer me this, then," Sumia said. "Do you love your husband?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Cordelia answered without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you know he loves you just as much," Sumia nodded. "Do you think Robin would make a good father?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely," Cordelia nodded. "I've seen it with how he interacts with others. Not just Morgan, or the other children from the future, but students in general. He's a terrific mentor. Firm, but gentle. Demanding, but reasonable. If he can parent half as well as he can teach or command, he'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On that, we are of one mind," Sumia smiled. "And in your opinion, does Robin think that you would make a fine mother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I..." Cordelia trailed off, grasping her elbow with her other arm and biting her lip. "Probably? Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And are you in a situation where you are stable and healthy enough to start a family without excess worry?" Sumia asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then," Sumia beamed, reaching over and rapping her knuckles on her friend's head, "I'd say you have your answer then, don't you? Trust me on this one - don't overthink it. There's no way to know what it will be like to be a parent until you've already become one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is...that is sound advice, Sumia," Cordelia nodded. "Thank you...truly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And to think it didn't come at the expense of a flower's petals, eh?" Sumia giggled. "Perhaps I'm getting good at this queenly business."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>One week later...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for making dinner tonight, love," Cordelia sighed, hugging her husband from behind as he wiped a damp plate with a rag. "It was wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured it was my turn to pamper you," Robin chuckled. "The drills today were surely tiring."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Blocking clumsy stabs and swipes from training lances all day does take its toll," Cordelia mumbled into the back of Robin's shirt. "One day soon, the new girls will find a way past my guard. Though there's one in particular, Emilia...agile young thing, but no patience at all. I worry the damn fool is going to sprain a muscle trying some acrobatic trick."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let her," Robin suggested. "Failure is the best teacher."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, some days I feel less like a drill instructor and more like a mother hen," Cordelia sighed. "I wonder if this is how Phila felt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On the note of mother hens," Robin said, clearing his throat, "do you feel like resuming that previous topic?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Cordelia hummed, looking into her husband's eyes. "I don't...oh. I, well...err..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine," Robin shrugged. "I won't press you, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Cordelia said firmly, shaking her head. Gripping her husband's shoulders, she gently turned him around, looking right at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think," she began, "that I think that you would make a good father?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to hope so," Robin chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, of course I do, silly man," Cordelia smiled, ruffling her husband's already messy hair. "You would be incredible at it. And even if you weren't, you're as quick a learner as I've ever known. I know you'd be kind, and gentle, and firm as they needed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Robin said, genuinely humbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And tell me, would I be a good mother?" Cordelia continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Of course," Robin nodded. "You're no stranger to teaching, yourself. You are as kind and gracious a woman as they come - and remarkably patient. I won't use the </span><em><span>p word</span></em> <span>to describe you, but you already know my feelings for you, Cordy. I have the utmost love and admiration for you. It's why I proposed to you - because we understand each other, because we can be open to each other like no other. So, yes. I believe you would."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured you would say something along those lines," Cordelia blushed, looking away from her husband with a widening smile. "Still, it's nice to hear such feelings repeated...even if it is dreadfully embarrassing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then!" Cordelia beamed, backing away suddenly and clasping her hands together. "I suppose we have our answer then, don't we? I won't pretend that I'm still not so nervous to start trembling at any moment, but...I suppose all that's left is to...do the deed?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is that all it is?" Robin asked, raising a bemused eyebrow. "Making it sound so simple feels like a disservice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I didn't mean it like th-" Cordelia didn't have time to finish her protest, as her husband suddenly swept forward and swept her into his arms, lifting her up and holding her in a princess carry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But if the deed must needs be done, I see no reason to delay," Robin grinned. "That is, if my lady has no objections?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia merely blinked for a moment, unable to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You dramatic sap," she finally managed, bursting with laughter. "Oh, carry me to the bedroom then..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin grinned at her for a moment, before leaning down to press his lips against hers in the most disappointingly brief of kisses, before securing his grip on her, carrying her into their bedroom, and depositing her on the bed. The couple wasted no time in resuming their earlier kiss, bringing their lips together again with greater passion than before. Hands wrapping around the other, they began to probe and tug, disheveling their clothes and groping at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Off," Cordelia panted, tugging at her husband's shirt and undoing the buttons. "Now..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was all too eager to oblige, tearing off his shirt and tossing it onto the growing pile of clothing. Pressing her head against his neck, Cordelia nuzzled herself against Robin's warm body, kissing the underside of his body and making her way lower down his body, leaving a trail of kisses as she went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand slipped under the band of his pants, fingers reaching out and feeling the growing stiffness that she craved. Robin let out a soft moan at her touch, and Cordelia answered him by firmly tugging at his waistband, freeing his cock completely. Leaning in close and pressing her lips against his again, she began stroking and fondling his manhood. Her tongue began to duel with her lover's as he moaned into her mouth, delighting in her gentle sensations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms found their way to the collar of her shirt, his fingers tugging up at her clothing. The couple paused for a moment as Cordelia deferred to his wordless request, pulling her shirt up and off her body. Robin wasted no time in reaching for her bodice, his fingers undoing it with practiced precision. Robin flung her clothes onto the floor, revealing her small, but perky breasts. He knew his wife could still be a touch insecure about her size, so he knew the perfect way to distract her from her self-doubts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly growing more aggressive in their kiss, Robin surprised Cordelia by gently pushing her down onto the bed, clambering on top of her. He then broke off the kiss and started to mimic her earlier move, kissing down her body until he reached her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and oh-so-gently began to lick and suck on it, wordlessly worshiping her body, pausing briefly only to look up into her eyes with devilish seduction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gods!" Cordelia moaned out, grabbing the back of her lover's head and pulling him closer towards her, arching her back as she cried out in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," Robin smirked, "these are going to grow bigger, once you're pregnant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin resumed licking her nipple, using one hand to squeeze and massage her other breast, while his free hand trailed lower, slipping beneath her own waistband and feeling the damp heat beneath her underclothes. Arching her back and raising her legs, Cordelia tugged her pants and smallclothes down halfway down her thighs. Robin adjusted his posture and finished the task, pulling her clothing the rest of the way and stripping his wife completely, taking the moment to discard the remainder of his own clothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If your nerves won't go away," Robin said, taking his position atop his wife again, "then I'll just have to do my best to distract you from them, won't I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing two fingers down across the curve of her body, he danced around Cordelia's slick entrance for a moment, teasing and enticing her, before pressing them inside of her. She moaned even louder than before, squirming at his touch, toes curling at the exquisite sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd say, ah..." Cordelia started, interrupting herself with another moan, "I'd say you're doing an excellent job..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia laid back and basked in her husband's attention for a while, before a sense of duty stirred within her, a need to reciprocate. Her fingers danced along his body again, grasping his stiff manhood and curling around it. She stroked slowly, up and down his shaft, squeezing whenever she reached the base of his cock. Her technique was finely honed over the years of experimentation on him, and she knew that Robin enjoyed her best when she was unpredictable. It was simply part of his nature, he couldn't resist trying to discern her pattern and predicting her, so she kept her pace varied, stroking fast and firmly before slowing to a slow, steady pump, twisting her fingers around him as she went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cordy," he groaned. "Are you ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust you enough to be the judge of that," she laughed softly, her amusement drowned out by another moan as he began rubbing his cock against her dripping slit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I'll take that as a yes," Robin grinned. "I love you, Cordy. Now and always."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Cordelia replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Robin lined himself up and thrust forward, plunging himself deep inside Cordelia's tight, slick cunt. The couple groaned out in shared ecstasy, both delighting in the exquisite sensation of being fully together again. Robin started out slowly, gradually withdrawing his member from her tunnel until just the tip was barely inside of her, before slowly sinking back into her. His pace began to quicken as they continued, breath growing hot and heavy as Robin began thrusting his hips faster, more intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was far from the first time that they had made love, but tonight they had a shared purpose, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they would have sworn that it somehow made their senses sharper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harder," Cordelia moaned. "That's enough of a warmup...give it to me..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As my lady commands," Robin chuckled, grasping his wife's ankles and pulling her towards him. Cordelia let out a yelp as he took hold of her legs and threw them over his shoulders, adopting a sort of kneeling position above her. It would have been a terribly embarrassing position, if she weren't too aroused to care. Her husband thrust himself inside of her again, and this time, he was far less gentle. His fingers dug into the pliant flesh of her thighs, gripping her tightly enough to turn his fingertips white as he began to piston his cock in and out of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia couldn't help but moan and arch her back as Robin rammed into her, again and again. Her fingers tightened into fists, clenching around the bedsheets. The bed began to creak in protest of their activities - in vain, as there was nobody else in the house to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia was a proud woman - a proud knight. She had grown accustomed to independence, accustomed to the weight of duty, and she had the courage and strength required to see it through. Submission was not in her nature. But this - this felt right. They were two soldiers, bodies honed from the rigors of war, finding relief from its stresses and horrors in each other's embrace. In the back of her mind, Cordelia felt complete certainty. Robin was the one for her - no other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, Robin..." Cordelia panted. "Make me a mother!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Answering her with a grunt bordering that of a roar, Robin thrust powerfully, burying himself to the hilt inside of his wife as he found his pleasure, groaning as he erupted. Cordelia clenched and tightened herself around his cock as she felt the warmth spewing from him, flooding into her deepest, most intimate parts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where it belonged.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lost track of the seconds as time melted away. Robin collapsed on top of her, supporting himself with his elbows to avoid crashing on her. Cordelia mewled in delight, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he shuddered through the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm. Eventually, they stilled, vigorous lovemaking giving way to gentle embracing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"I bet that did it," Cordelia said, purring into her husband's ear. "Such a </span><em><span>big</span></em> <span>load. You might have just given me your baby..."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope so," Robin grinned, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "But we'd better go again to be sure, hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"However many times it takes," Cordelia laughed, answering his grin as her lips curled up in seductive delight. "And then a dozen more times after that. Now, roll over..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping her arms and legs around him, Cordelia pitched her husband to the side as they both rolled over, adjusting her position to lie on her stomach, her head resting between her husband's thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still this hard for me," Cordelia purred, grasping her husband's stiff cock and bringing it towards her mouth. Extending her tongue, she lapped up a droplet of cum that had escaped her, pulling it onto her taste buds and savoring the flavor. Then she ran her tongue along his shaft and down towards his balls, taking one into her mouth and gently sucking on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cordy..." Robin groaned, shivers of extraordinary pleasure coursing through his tender nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to moan and arch his back, his fingers gliding to the back of his wife's head and running through her long, crimson strands of hair. Cordelia's oral technique was even better once she began to combine it with her hands. Stroking his shaft, squeezing him with her fingers as she went up and down, twisting and turning. She took the head of his cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips tightly around it as her tongue wriggled against the underside of his crown. And all the while, she took hold of his balls with her free hand, gently massaging and caressing them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Robin laid back and simply delighted in Cordelia's exquisite worship. It didn't take long for her to suck him back to life, his cock stiff and ready to go. Cordelia rose up, grabbing Robin's knees and spreading his legs apart, licking her lips to collect the last ghosts of his taste. The sheer </span><em><span>hunger</span></em> <span>in his wife's eyes made his cock visibly throb with anticipation.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's the fiery woman I recognize," Robin grinned. "Not feeling so nervous anymore, are we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Indeed," Cordelia smirked. "And I think I'll ride you, this time. After all, a pegasus knight is naught without a mount. And you make for a </span><em><span>fine</span></em> <span>stallion indeed."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Grasping her husband's cock, Cordelia brought him to her entrance before sinking down and impaling herself upon his stiff organ, groaning in delight as her eyes rolled upwards from the sheer delight of the penetration. This was one of her favorite positions, giving her complete control of the pace, and an excellent view of her husband's delighted face as she rode him. She used the considerable strength in her toned legs to push herself upwards, thighs tensing, before letting herself fall back onto his cock, a satisfying </span><em><span>slap</span></em> <span>sounding with every impact of their bodies.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuuuuck," Robin groaned. "You are a goddess, Cordy..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Cordelia's lips turned even further upwards, and she reached out to grasp her husband's hands in her own as she rode, grinding her hips against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Getting close?" she asked, voice dripping with seductive tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Closer than I'd like to admit," Robin moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's slow down a bit," Cordelia purred. "Let's try this..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Cordelia wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, bringing their heads close enough together for them to kiss. His arms darted behind her, grasping the supple cheeks of her ass and pulling her deeper onto him. Moaning into her lover's mouth, Cordelia was happy to slow the pace, feeling her own pleasure growing close and wanting to aim for a simultaneous release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled that would be ideal for their chances, the contractions of her orgasm pulling his seed further into her, and the image made her shudder with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flexing her inner muscles, Cordy tightened herself around Robin's cock, making him wince with unexpected delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cordy," he gasped. "Gods, woman...you are incredible...I don't know how much longer I can resist you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a bit longer," she moaned into his ear, cradling his neck. "I'm close...mm, so close..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia began grinding into him more vigorously, Robin tightly gripping her ass and pulling her ever closer. Their shared need grew, subtle at first until it was suddenly not, a raging, broiling storm on the brink of breaking. Cordelia felt Robin's balls tighten and pull up, ready to fulfill their purpose. His cock twitched within her, aching for release. She knew her own orgasm was but a breath away, so she leaned close to her husband's ear, and whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Make me pregnant," she ordered. "Pump your cum into me until you're sure I'm carrying your child..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she lifted her hips one last time and fell upon him, squeezing the muscles of her cunt tightly, finally pushing Robin over the edge. A primal surge of lust and need overcame him, and he pressed his lips against hers, roaring his assent into her mouth as white-hot pleasure pulsed out of him. Cordelia's thighs quivered and her muscles clenched outside her own control, her body desiring even more of his cum, milking his cock for all it had to give her. Gasping, grunting, the two came together, writhing in mutual ecstasy as Robin claimed her, filled her, bred her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrashing, burning pleasure eventually burned itself out, and the two collapsed into a blissful pile, panting and laughing. They were content to cuddle, for a time - no words were needed in that moment. There was only love - and trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling now?" Robin asked after a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Cordelia said honestly. "I want this. I feel...I feel good about this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I take it you're not finished yet, though," Robin chuckled. "Insatiable woman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not," she sighed happily. "But not just yet. Just...hold me, for a while longer. Don't pull out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As my lady commands," Robin smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>About a year later...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's she doing today?" Morgan asked, throwing wide the curtains of the kitchen window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, sleepless nights aside," Robin smiled, running a hand through his chronologically-displaced apprentice's hair. "She should be cleared to rejoin for active duty in a few months. She'll appreciate this, you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course!" the energetic young woman beamed, twirling around on the spot. "That's why I did it. Can we go see them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Robin nodded. "I'll get the tray."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair of tacticians carefully advanced up the stairs, taking care to avoid the extra squeaky third step.  Gingerly gripping the bedroom door, Morgan took a furtive glance inside, confirming that Cordelia was indeed, still asleep. She beckoned Robin forward, who nodded and carried the tray of assorted breakfast foods inside, placing it gently on the empty side of the bed, where he had been not long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wake up, Cordy," Robin said softly, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and gently jostling her. "We have a visitor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm...hmm?" Cordelia stirred, groaning in displeasure at being awoken. "What time is it? Don't we...oh, Morgan?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too tired to bother stifling her yawn, Cordelia rose both of her arms and stretched out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey hey," Morgan beamed. "I wanted to do something nice for you today, so I ran over early and made you breakfast! Fath-I mean, Robin, thought it would be a good idea to bring it up to you so you wouldn't have to leave bed!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's very sweet of you," Cordelia smiled, brushing errant strands of hair out of her face. "Thank you, Morgan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome!" Morgan beamed, flashing a bright smile. "So! Can I see him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Weren't you here to visit just two days ago?" Robin chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you can, dear," Cordelia smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dashing over to the crib in the corner of the room, Morgan carefully withdrew the cloth-wrapped bundle within, gently pulling the baby up and slowly rocking back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's soooo cute," Morgan cooed. "Little baby Alexander...it's me, your big sister Morgan...how are you doing today?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infant opened his eyes and gurgled happily, content to be entertained by Morgan as she tickled him with a finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's a real natural at this, isn't she?" Robin muttered. "Maybe we should have her over more often."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe so," Cordelia agreed. "If she's so keen to help look after her brother, I've no mind to turn her down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By the way," Morgan said, turning around to face the couple, "is it okay for me to call myself his sister? Because, technically there's no direct line of familial lineage for us to trace, and although my heritage is fairly obvious given by my own fabulously crimson locks, we can't say so with absolute certainty, seeing as I hail from a separate timeline, and since cross-dimensional interactions really muddy the lines of family relationships, seeing as time can be viewed as another form of space-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sister is fine," Robin said with a firm nod, holding up a hand to signal her to stop. "Save the unified theory of magical space-time for after your mother has had her morning coffee, dear. She doesn't need a headache this early."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not fully awake yet, but I'm not sure I understood a word of that," Cordelia laughed. "But yes, dear, of course. We may not be your own parents, but you are family, and I'll not have any academic theory say otherwise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Morgan nodded. "It's just...I guess I got used to being the youngest. Now I'm the middle child, huh? I wish I could tell Severa about this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll turn up before long," Cordelia said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I know," Morgan nodded again. "Oh, but in the meantime, I finished all of your paperwork as Wing Commander for the last two weeks, and already forwarded it off. Your second in command wishes you a swift recovery - again - and I'm pleased to report that the foals of this season are all growing healthy, with no significant troubles reported among any of the mothers, either. The blacksmiths delivered three dozen new lances for those who have finished their training, and four sets of armor for the new knights, for which the ceremony is to take place next month. Oh, and that Emilia girl was finally released from the chirurgeons. Her broken arm is healed enough to return to duty, though she'll need to avoid martial drills for about a month..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cordelia simply blinked at the young prodigy, who continued to list off her recent accomplishments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By gods, I wish we could meet these other version of ourselves," Cordelia muttered. "And thank them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If Morgan came out of that war-ravaged hellscape, imagine the terrifying bureaucracy this one could unleash upon the world," Robin chuckled in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>FIN</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This story was a commissioned one. How fortuitous that it's about one of my favorite pairings, Robin and Cordelia! This was all about showing them having some very human worries and a bit of what their lives would be like after the war - not to mention the wild, passionate lovemaking for the purpose of reproduction. This was a fun one to write though it did take a while. Feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed!</p>
<p> If you're interested in having me write something for you feel free to send me a message or email, details are on my profile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>